


I need a savior to heal my pain

by Stewolf



Series: Stories from hell [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: Manuel has a simple life with his friends. Mats who shows of before Benni and Thomas who falls for his co-worker Robert. But he has no love life himself as every Omega keeps on rejecting him.One day he gets into accident rut and freshly met Omega helps him to get over it before he would hurt someone. Since that day he wants to be the savior of a man that can't get over demons of his past.Will he be able to do this before Omega will sink in his own pain?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koli008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koli008/gifts).



> Thank you Koli for helping with this idea even if at first it was ment for different paring and with completly other plot. I give this one to you because your love for Manu and mine for Philipp needed to smash into something finally :P 
> 
> Well this chapter might be a bit smutty but later it won't be so colorfull. Just to let you know ;)
> 
> Theme song of this story is "My Demons" by Starset and chapters' titles will come for its lyrics.

Manuel was at the gym with his buds Benni, Thomas and Mats, trying to get rid of stress from past weak. His office was a true storm lately and last thing he wanted at Friday’s evening was dealing with horrible memories of court hearing or his co-workers freak outs. However thanks to lame jokes of Thomas and Mats showing off his muscles to Benni he was able to forget about this for a moment. It was rather enjoyable to make his muscles work hard while listening to dumb songs and Thomas’ heart problems.

“His name is Robert” He was blushing hard as he told Manu about his new co-worker. “He’s from Poland and has such a sweet blue eyes…”

“Jeez, dude watch out” Manuel jumped in the back as a Thomas almost hit him with his towel. 

“Sorry… But I just can’t stop thinking about him” Thomas sighed like a teen girl in love. “And his eyes…”

“Just go out with him” Manuel grinned a bit as he watched his friend melting before his eyes. 

“But what if he won’t agree?” Sudden fear showed up on his face. “Or what if he dislikes animals? Or he is allergic to dogs? I can’t leave my dogs for him!”

“Calm down no one is talking here about inviting him to your house. How did you came out with this thoughts? Just ask him for a coffee or something!”

What a dork Thomas is…

 

Thomas is such an idiot! 

Manuel felt angry. He was drinking his beer slowly while waiting for his friends. Loud music was ringing in his ear, driving him mad. Honestly he was looking for some kind of relief that day but thanks to his always unlucky friend Thomas ge got stuck in the club by himself. Manuel bit his lip hard trying to calm his fury. Thomas is really a dummy! Seriously how he could forget about refueling his car! Was he thinking about that Robert dude again? And why can’t just Mats and Benni take a cab or something? Exactly that day that weird trio needed to travel together. 

Emotions in him needed a relief. Manuel felt like he was on the edge of bursting out and he wanted to smash his glass on somebody’s face. It was an awful feeling since he never had pleasure from hurting anyone. Maybe some kind of demon took over his mind? His friends could make a new movie and call it  _ The Exorcist: Manu’s going crazy in the bar, Thomas is dumb and Mats has a big ass _ . Yep, that’s sounds like a movie they could do while being completely drunk. But it wasn’t changing the fact that he was so full of emotions he was drove on his limits...

And suddenly everything changed.

He looked up from his beer to ask for another one when he’d spotted a small guy walking around, looking lost. In his light brown hair shone one hundred colours from lights around them, delicate light skin adapted hues of flashes that hit it every second. Manuel felt tight grip in his stomach. The feeling of wanting filled his mind. Screw Thomas and others. He had better things to do then.

Stranger turned towards Manuel and their eyes met for the first time. And this eyes… they were like bridge leading to the other world. World that Manuel wanted to see and explore. He had a thought that nobody could stop him to get on it and try to walk on the other side. He took last sip from his beer and walked over to that guy who was trying to get past a group of drunk people. 

“Looking for someone?” Manuel asked him with a smile, making the other guy jump in surprise. He was so small comparing to him and Manuel smiled at this. He always liked to have a charge on people as it was making him feel important and unbeatable. Well it’s just a typical Alpha thing to be honest. 

“Not really” Stranger looked up at him and smiled awkwardly. 

“So maybe you will allow me to be your company for today?” 

Manuel wasn’t sure but small guy looked like he blushed a bit. It was hard to say in this flashing lights but he really hoped it was like that. Stranger looked on the side for a moment like he was searching for answer on a wall and Alpha became to worry if he will agree. That would be heartbreaking. Feeling of rejection was so hard to take for Manuel. When his first girlfriend broke up with him he felt lost for few days, then Benedikt reject him after spending his heat together because he wasn’t in love with Manu. When he felt like he won’t risk again he did another try and another Omega left him. And then this little cute guy showed up and Manuel really hoped to get him know better, like it was his last chance to make something right.

“Ok if you promise you won’t force me to dance” Guy laughed a bit.

“I promise” Manuel put a hand on his chest and smiled widely. “Sorry, where are my manners? I’m Manuel and you?”

“Philipp”

 

Music was loud again but this time it wasn’t important. He and Philipp were chatting all the time while drinking beer. Some lame jokes, laughs and small smiles. Manuel felt so good and right next to him. However even alcohol in his veins wasn’t able to wash away the feeling that something wasn’t right. When he could look better in Philipp eyes he’d spotted that they were very sad, like something sucked out from them all the happiness. It wasn’t right in Manuel’s opinion. No one deserves to be sad.    
“I know I’ve promised but… Maybe you would like to dance?” His offer made the small guy look down again.

“I can’t dance good…” he confessed.    
“Me either so let’s dance weirdly together” Manuel made an awkward laugh and he took his hand and led Philipp on the dancing floor. There was some crowd there and so they stayed close to each other, slowly starting to move a bit. But after a while Manuel was leading them in weird combination of moves, turning Philipp around, smiling to him. Their hands moved around each other’s bodies when they were trying to get even closer to each other. It would last forever in perfectness if not one change in the air. 

_ Sweet. _

_ So sweet. _

Manuel stopped dancing and sniffed around.  _ It  _ wasn’t far from him, somewhere behind. Oh  _ it  _ felt too good to simply ignore  _ it _ . How long it had been since last time he has had pleased little Omega? How long it had been from his last rut? His body was tightening at scent that started to make him lose control…

“Don’t” He felt tight grip on his shoulder and turned to see Philipp looking at him firmly. Manuel haven’t even spot that he was moving towards Omega in heat. But his lust was so hard to tamed after years of loneliness. He turned to see two guys helping Omega get out from club while security made sure that no one will follow them. Manuel squeaked in disapproval as his nose picked up decreasing of heat’s sweetness. He wanted to smell it better, to enjoy it and his foot made a step further, but tight grip on his shoulder made walking away impossible. “Don’t” Philipp said again and Manuel looked at him. In darkness of the club with single bright colorful lights he really looked beautiful. Confidence and fright were beaming through his irises. Which Omega was brave enough to make Alpha stop from following its haunt while obviously fearing him? 

“I want you” He turned to Phillipp and pulled him to his chest. Screw that guy, Phillip was the one he wanted that day. His warm skin felt so right in his big palms and Manuel touched his back, moving his hand under guy’s shirt. Philipp shivered a bit and Manu felt goosebumps under his fingers. It was just so good… “Phillipp…” His nose moved down and he inhaled his scent from thin neck. It was sweet and yet masculine in a way that drove out deep growl from Manu’s throat. He was like animal in a man’s body.

“Bathroom” Phillip pushed him away and went towards rooms at the end of the club. Manuel felt excitement in his groin and it wasn’t hard to spot it by others. But who cares? Philipp wants him! That was all that mattered to him at his moment.

He pushed him into a small cabin, licking his neck slowly over marking spot. Phillip let out small cry of pleasure but he pushed Manuel away to turn his back on him.

“Do it quick” he said it almost like an order and Manu felt that he should show him who’s the Alpha there. So he bit back of his neck gently what made Philipp’s legs feel like jelly. Manuel helped him stay up with pleasure and he had decided not to wait much longer. His hands roamed around Philip’s tights and arms. Few seconds later he was able to spot sweetness from body of his new lover, the sweetness of his excitement. Phillip really wanted him! 

With a playful grin Manu moved to him again and kissed his neck slowly, pulling his hands around small guy to tear his pants down. He met no resistance so he continued. 

“Boy” he pushed his finger in him and smiled as he met a lots of lube waiting for him. “Such a sweet little Omega… so wet” Manuel’s mind was taken over by his rut. Phillip said nothing, just spread his legs a bit more. And so Manuel pushed his fingers deeper that made Omega shut his eyes hard.

“Take me already” He made a small sound between moan and cry. Manuel smirked and moved in him with one swift move, wanting to please him. Omega should wait for its Alpha.

Fast moves and gasps for air filled the room. Manuel pulled Philip closer to himself, but guy wasn’t allowing him to touch his body much. Each time he was trying to move his hand under his shirt he growled at him so Manuel just caressed his hips in the end.

Manuel felt that he is getting on the edge so he speed up and made a growl of pleasure, kissing Philipp’s neck. “I want you to have my puppies!”

Suddenly Philipp jerked but Manuel kept him in place, purring in his ear. “Lot’s of puppies” and so he knotted in him, coming soon after that. 

Omega rested his head on cabin’s wall, hidding his face in his arms. Manuel hugged him from behind, kissing his neck slowly and whispering how good he feels to Omega’s ear. Phillip wiggled a bit and Manuel hissed as he was still knotted in him. “Don’t move” he grabbed his hips to make him stay in place. Philipp's muscles tighten a bit in anger that gave Manu bad feelings.

Finally both of them felt that knot got small.

“Are you finally finished?” Phillip’s voice wasn’t nice anymore and Manuel felt even worse.   
“Sorry…” he whispered quietly.

“Just move out, ok?”

Manuel did as Philipp wanted and Omega quickly dress back. Manu wasn’t giving up yet and he grabbed him by his hand.

“Don’t go” he asked him gently.

“Don’t touch me” he growled at him. “And don’t even think about talking about pups again” Their eyes met again and this time Manuel saw so much anger and hurt that me moved back automatically. He’d never saw something in anyone's eyes.

“Sorry I didn’t wanted to…” Manuel tried to apologise but Philipp cut in.

“All you Alphas want is sex” Disdain his his voice was like a stab with a dagger to Manu’s heart.

Alpha stood in place, eyes wide opened as Omega turned around and left through the door. 

But Philipps’ taste was still on his tongue. And he wanted more...

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback will be welcomed with tight hug from Manu. I really would like to know your opinion!


End file.
